kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Harro 05:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=That's great thanks. I have to go now, so i'll make this quick. I'm doing a part of my walkthrough for the "Inside Riku's Data" world. But there's no logo. Basically what i''m looking for, is the black and blue background in the world itself (hopefully you've played the game so you know what i'm on about), with some data-like text saying: Inside Riku's Data. Oh, and somewhere in there could you chuck two crossed Zer One's, and two crossed Soul Eater's? Thanks!}} Will this suffice? 23:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Er, well I can't find an HD video, or an image so...no sorry. 02:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC)|guest=That's great thanks! Is there anyway you could make sort of like a cloud though?EDIT:That's great thanks! It's actually not the background I wanted but it's fine all the same! Thanks again!}} You should go to the IRC for a minutes every day now -- 23:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yumi Can do for the keyblade credits, since the trivia section links back to the Keyblade Cabinet, Is there any way to make any of the white parts on her arms and hips to red?. Also i have another favour but that can wait until you've finished with everyone else's. Other than that it looks great!!!. 00:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You can hand out the trophies as you'll still have another 19 days for your trial period, ok next request, under Yumi's appearances there is "Yumi's Dakside" can u do that as well?(if possible) 01:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:LegendAqua/Yumi#Appearance 01:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The parts on her hips and the part on her arms make them white and the rest is black(hair as well!!!) and i'll do that(Trivia section) 06:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank U!!!, my Dark Despair Yumi looks.. DARKY!!!! *LA gives FR another wayfinder* THANKS!!! 06:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) PA October PA 01:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC)|K=Hey Yooo, substitute owners should have riddles too huh?.. here Goes!! Name 2 Heartless that are similar to the Jack-in-a-box.}} Sorry FR, but I won't be on here for a while. I don't have enough time for it. See ya! :) 13:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) 07:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC)|K=Correct, now... A keyblade of reaching limits but falling magicks.. Terra's....longest... Which keyblade am i talking about? Riddle 2:Name 2 of my IRC nicks...}} 09:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|zim=;( BAKA ME..i put too much quotes in the quotes pages don't I, sorry.....}} 06:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Hehe..thanks...me new goal is 200(if i really can do 200 :D) also nice on u finishing Aqua's!!!}} 09:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|anima=Hmmm...i think they are quotes during development of the games..also i didn't do the "removed quotes" as i don't have resources for that, DE put those in.}} 09:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Also i know u saw this TB but look at my Uryuu Ishida(Bleach) Talk Bubble i made!!! EDIT:Hehe thanks, the freaky sprite is one mean summon in FFX and the Ishida TB i just thought of the Quincy colors oohh also gud luck on your exams as well!!....whenever they are...god i hate exams.....@.@}} So just change Battle Quotes to "Action Quotes"???..also about time i did someone in more than 3 games...Goofy the easiest in my opinion since Kairi is already done, .:Sora:. is still doing Sora, DS has Riku, Xion Auora has Ventus , u did Aqua and i can't be bothered doing Terra :).. 07:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) 11:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Hmm just wondering...how many episodes of Bleach have u watched??....you obviously now know where I'm at due to the constant update on my anime listings..so how many episodes?}} 11:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC)|anima=Hmmm i'm nearly where you are (Ep. 64--but i don't got it!!!), i know DS has watched up to Ep.100ish..lucky Shadow!!!! EDIT:Cool..one of the best animes i've watched, the only thing i didn't like was that Don guy with the "Kakkura Squad" fillers..just plain unneeded(well that's in my opinion)}} Oooh yeah, I got my Stats exam in 2 days..so not gonna edit much for the time being also, i'm going to restart doing Donald Duck quotes once the Stats exams are over, just as a heads up >_>. 01:18, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Better as I kinda took time to think up who I gotta do next now..the list makes it so much easier..and i'll maybe-probable-maybe tell DHXIII about the own sections thing... 01:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Wow looking at the list that needs to be done now well..i spearhead the quotes project....* 01:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: departure 02:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC)|K=Well i'm not dumping the PA on u, just leaving on ur hands for October....then well it'll CLOSE until i come back...... Thank U.}} uh oh... } |text= Hey FinalRest, i answered the riddle, but my answer went into stormfall by accident. I dont know how to change it the right way. i just wanted to tell you this. }} Hey! Nice to meet ya! CONGRATULATIONS :D A VERY HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!!... and the FU award! :D Here's your medal FinalRest! Congrats of winning the FU Award of October 2011!!! :D Keep up the great work!!! :3 22:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did and what is this task exactly? The Line Has Been Drawn Please, help me! I wanna help out where I can. Limit Break For the purpose of my userpage, please make up a custom limit break with name and description. 21:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm. I could make one for you if you could provide some basic information. Whats your favourite attribute (fire, wind etc)? 02:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Attack Project TB Sprite } (UTC)|Balthier= Do you think that you could please make me a TBS with this picture?:http://images.wikia.com/deathnote/images/3/34/L.jpg and the background be a dark blue? EDIT: and congrats on the FU! *EDIT2: You like death note too? cool! anyway, I couldn't find a better picture of L, but if you find one (i dont care what it looks like) then that would be awesome! Ill look again, but idk how it will turn out. *EDIT3: NVM! Heres a better one:http://images.sodahead.com/polls/000772349/polls_L__4452_727952_answer_2_xlarge.png Also, if you don't mind, could you do one for light to? http://moe.animecharactersdatabase.com/images/DeathNote/Light_Yagami.png sorry if i sound demanding, you dont have to do these if you dont want to}} } (UTC)|xigbar=I don't know why I'm using this bubble. ANYWAYS! Thank you so much for them they look great! I don't care what's they're called, but yes i would like them in wiki coding please and thank you!}} Terminus Hello Hello Hey...Final...I never did solve that riddle of yours..how have you been?--The Dark Master 20:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:October Riddles *facedesk* *facedesk* *facedesk* Limit Break How's this? 03:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki I heard that people were leaving this wiki...I came back cause I don't want to see this wiki dead...I have been gone for so long because I was researching various topics about kh and other things so i could plan for new projects I am going to conduct on the wiki.Plese fill me in on the entire dilemma we have on the wiki.--The Dark Master 23:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Nvermind--The Dark Master 23:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC)